Difference
by HappyCowRox
Summary: Rewritten Story about my OC Desiree Jacobs. I suck at summaries but let's start with the disclaimer, I dont own anything but Desiree and plot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is the rewritten version of my demigod story. Hope you enjoy

This takes place after the HOO series, btw

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Itunes, Or the Song Pain by Three Days Grace.

Things were strange even before Desiree got in the plane. Her mother was acting very stressed that day, as if she thought something horrid would happen. They were going on a trip to New York that day, and Desiree couldn't see anything wrong with _that_. New York was one of the most fascinating places in the Union, and it seemed much better than their house in Miami, where the house was big, but not tall.

She remembered the time when Hurricane Ivan hit Florida. The water was seeping in through cracks in the windows and the water was up to their mid-calf within a few minutes. She flashed back to when she was little and holding her mom for dear life. Her mom opened the attic door and grabbed Desiree by the waist, easily plopping her onto the attic floor and following up. Her mother's red hair was soaked from the rain coming from the hole in the roof, were a palm tree had nearly smashed their TV after falling from the backyard. Her mom was holding her tightly, whispering comforting word in her ear. Desiree was only nine then, she thought it'd be sort of embarrassing for her mom to do this anywhere else, but she was truly frightened. The wind was howling at a volume that sounded as if a freight train was passing by, but she somehow managed to fall asleep, but the dream she had that day was scarier than the storm.

"Dez? Dez, are you okay?" My mother banished me from my thoughts when she handed me a plane ticket.

"You got everything in your backpack?" she said, I nodded.

"Phone?"

"Check"

"Sketch pad?"

"Yep"

"Bras?"

"Mom!" I blushed furiously as she chuckled lightly. I knew I was maturing rapidly but I didn't want people to act inappropriately about it, she might as well scream to everyone in the airport "Hey people! My fifteen year old daughter Desiree Jacobs just got a new bra!"

"How about you go to the plane, I need to get a few more things from the van." She informed. I nodded and picked up her suitcase and walked to the airfield. I handed the guy my ticket and walked to a seat in the back. I watched for mom to walk into the plane, and got worried when the pilot said there was only five minutes until takeoff. I walked to the front of the plane, and right before I took a step out of the plane a flight attendant stopped me.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't get off the plane." He said. I took a deep breath.

"You don't understand sir; my mother was supposed to board the plane, and she hasn't. I just need to get her" I said firmly.

"If you leave now you won't be able to get back on, there's only two minutes until takeoff, just get back into your seat." He said. I was furious, I wanted to punch him. As I walked down the aisle, I felt the earth shake, along with a loud BOOM! I fell to the floor but my elbows saved me from a major face plant, if I hadn't put my arms before my head my nose would be messed up by now. I walked to my seat shakily and sat down. I was worried for my mother, I was just hoping she was sitting in another seat or she was in the bathroom. Anywhere but off the plane.

I felt as if someone was watching me, I looked around and to see a girl about my age looking at me. But quickly looking away when our eyes met. She seemed a bit unusual considering it was the middle of summer and she was wearing jeans. Her curly red hair was tied into a ponytail and I think her eyes were the same color as mine, green with tiny specks of gold. I tried to ignore my surroundings and pulled my phone out of my backpack. I tapped Itunes and picked my favorite song, Pain by Three Days Grace. Despite my worry, I found myself slowly falling asleep. My eyes started getting heavier and they fluttered closed.

The dream I had was the same one as I had during the hurricane. A man was chained up in a cave with a fire crackling before him. She wished there wasn't a fire because the guy was quite ugly. His face looked like it was stuck in a beehive and his hands were calloused. He looked like he would be strong enough to get out of the chains but he did nothing. She heard a low chuckle coming from somewhere. A voice spoke in a way that made her shiver_._ _Until the solstice, we will see if they will rescue you. _She was confused who _they_ were, and why she kept getting these dreams. The chained up man spoke. _They will come. Just wait. My son will lead them here in one piece, and you will be defeated. _He said, the deep voice chuckled again and said something in a different language which I somehow understood as "we'll see".

I heard a crash and jolted. My eyes still closed. I didn't want to see what was happening, but I knew it was bad from the sound of the people screaming. I started hollering myself when something grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat.

So how was it? Good, Bad, Better, Awesmazing?

Review!

.com/watch?v=xZWglWyxFBM watch this video…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been very busy these days. Camp, Art classes, Etc. Judging by the few reviews, I feel as if I'm doing very well on this story. Anyway, here's chapter two.

I screamed hard enough for my lungs to burst. I was ignoring the voice that was apparently trying to calm me down. I dared to open my eyes for a moment, and quickly stopped yelling when I saw the red headed girl, partly because of relief, partly because of shock.

"We need to get out of here." She spoke. I looked at her in bewilderment.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but were on a freaking plane!" I shouted. She guided me toward a window and I started seeing stars. The plane was going down, sort of, It was going ahead at the same time so it won't go down until a few minutes. I sat down in need for some aspirin. Unfortunately, I couldn't sit long because the girl pulled me to my feet again.

"What do we do? How do we help out? What about the others? What-" I was cut off.

"Just follow me, I'll answer questions later." She says demandingly. I follow her to a door near the front of the plane, probably were the pilot would be. Over the screaming, I hear a low grunting coming from inside. I hesitate for a moment before walking again. I get confused when she takes off a bracelet on her wrist, unclips it, and it suddenly turns into a dagger. I feel like I am hallucinating and suddenly realize what she's going to do. I gasp a pull back her hand.

"We're going to murder somebody!" I scream, she just settles her hand on the knob and calmly says,

"Not somebody, some_thing._" I am confused, but I understand what she means when she opens the door, there were two women, one manning the plane and the other holding a scroll of some sort. They both were radiating power, and it made me feel uneasy. One of them noticed us and screeched. She seemed as if she came out of a _really_ well made horror film. She was a ghostly white and was nearly transparent, and black hair was a little above shoulder length. The scariest of her features was her eyes. They were pure black, not a glint if white to be seen. I stepped back as she spoke, showing razor sharp fangs.

"Aura! Quit looking at the prophecy and raise your weapon!" the other one put away the scroll and got out a blade, which was much longer than the red heads. Aura looked less frightening, yet she was still as translucent as the other one. Her dark brown hair was stuck in a Dutch braid that reached her waist. I was actually about to think she was beautiful until she let out a long, high pitched screech and stepped towards me.

The red head Lunged in front of me. She slashed the dagger across her throat, and the result confused me. Aura had turned onto gold dust, which sprinkle onto us like snow. The other woman screeched in rage.

"I'm no fool! I won't go down as easy as her, at least not without crashing the plain first! But don't worry, were crashing into a field, not a building. You humans will go down when she wakes again!" She said icily. I looked around, trying to find something useful for this situation. Heck, I don't even know what the situation is, much less how to solve it! I find a fire extinguisher in a corner and pick it up quickly. The woman is steering the plane, maybe to the ground, maybe to a building, I don't know. I look at the red head, she nods at me encouragingly but I'm still weighing the outcomes. I lift the extinguisher, and bang it right against her temple. She falls to the ground with a thud, and I look at the window in front of us. We are heading straight for the ground. I scream.

"What do we do? I don't know how to fly a plane!" I look at the buttons, levers, and switches. She grabs my arm and we run through the door.

"we need to get to the back of the plane, we'd be less likely to die there!" she says. We run all the way to the back of the plane. I was repeating her words in my head "_we'd be less likely to die there!"_

We sat down together and held onto each other. That's when the plane crashed, and the plane was engulfed in flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey People! I'm so happy you all liked my last two chapters! Here is chapter three, hope you enjoy!

I woke up in a forest like area, surrounded by warmth. A fire was being tended by the red hair girl. I was sore and stiff. My voice came out a bit raspy.

"Did anyone else survive?" She shook her head gravely. All those people, gone. I was feeling so many emotions right now, Sadness, pain, confusion, anger. I didn't know why I was mad, but I put that aside for a second.

"Where are we?" I asked. She thought for a second. Scrunching her nose and tilting her head for a second.

"West Virginia, I think." She says informatively. I wonder how she knows that, maybe she's been here before, I don't know. She hands me something in the shape of a square.

"Here, this will make you feel better." I take the stuff hesitantly, wondering if it's poisoned. I think of how she put forward the effort to save me, and she didn't look like the violent type, even if she did pull out a dagger and stabbed something in the chest. I nibbled on a corner a bit, and then took out a bite. She was right, I felt great! I felt as if I could climb the Empire State Building! I wasn't as sore as I was. She smiled and said.

"Good, you didn't burst into flames." I laughed a bit, wondering if it was a joke, but she didn't laugh with me.

"Are you kidding?" I asked. She just shrugged. "It's nothing, C'mon, we need to get moving." She gave me her hand and I took it confusedly. I saw she saved our bags, because she handed mine to me after we got up.

About an hour passed until we stopped at a gas station. It looked weird for some reason, maybe because the lady at the counter had green hair.

"Hello there! How may I help you ladies today?" she spoke in a chirpish voice. "We're just looking around ma'am, but thanks." Said the read headed girl. We walked around a bit, grabbing drinks and snacks. I stopped her by a row of energy bars.

"I never really learned your name, and I think it's weird and all because you've saved my life." She looked at me happily.

"You can call me Tabby, but my names Tabitha." I nodded. "That is a really cool name, I'm Desiree." I say to her smiling, grabbing some Snickers as we walk. "Well, Desiree, it was a pleasure saving you." We laugh at the comment, I'm so happy to have a companion. We walk to the counting with a basket of drinks, snacks, and a few other things.

"That'll be $10.55, miss." The green haired lady says after the stuff is bagged. Tabby pulls out seven gold misshapen coins and hands it to the lady. I look at her confused, but she just looks at the woman in front of her.

"Umm, Ma'am? What are we paying you with?" She chuckles and looks at me.

"Drachma's darling. I thought a demigod like you would know of such a thing." I stare at her confused. Tabby whispers something in her ear and the woman nods. I'm so confused. Drachma, demigod? What did Tabby say? I pushed it to the side, but it's still nagging me in the back of my head. We walk out with the bag waving to the woman.

"Who was that? You acted like you knew her." I say. She shrugs "That's Anthiea; I met her on a field trip." She says nonchalantly. We walk along a not-so-busy sidewalk to a bench and fill our bags with goodies. I remember Antheia was the goddess of vegetation and flowers, and wondered if she dyed her hair green because she was named that. I get myself comfortable on the bench; all that walking can tire a girl out. I sat straight up when I remembered my mother. I get out my cell phone.

"Don't!" Tabby says as she snatches the phone away. I frown. "But my mother, I want to know if she's okay. Even the plane exploded I don't recall her getting on the plane in the first place." She hesitates. I think she understands because she hands me the phone.

"One call." She says firmly. I dial my moms' number and hold the phone to my ear. There are two rings before she answers.

"Honey, Hang up. I can't speak right now you have to understand." She says quietly. I panic.

"Mom-" "No sweetie, you need to get to New York, Tabitha will guide you to camp." She says. My heart is racing, what's happening?

"What camp? I-" "Honey it'll be fine I'm-" There's a shrill cry and thud. I start yelling into the phone continuously, but I know it's no use. I hang up and curl up on the bench. My mother is in trouble, either that, or she's already dead.

So how was it? I really hope this saves. My last copy didn't save and the power went out so I needed time to redo. I'm actually happy it didn't save because this was way better than the original. Please Review, and please look up "Happy Cow" on YouTube and click on that on that says "best toy ever!" Some of you will laugh your head off


End file.
